Things We Do
by DeanWinchesterLover
Summary: Sequel to 'Kelsi'. Don't have to read 'Kelsi' to understand. Kelsi Baker, family friend of the Winchester's and love interest of Dean. What will happen as she joins the boys on their hunt for the demon? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Kelsi'. I'm going to try and make it so you don't have to read 'Kelsi' to know what's happening. Basically, Kelsi Baker is a friend of the Winchester's and love interest of Dean. She's Dean's age, and is joining the boys on their hunt to find the demon. And this story will have Action, Drama, Violence, and romance, as I will be writing Kelsi into most of the episodes, starting from Hunted. **

Things We Do

Disclaimer: I Do not own Supernatural, only Kelsi.

Chapter 1.

'The Start''

* * *

I was sitting in the Impala, Sam and Dean were off having a beer outside. I was tired and didn't feel like getting up. I mean, the weirdest thing had just happened, we were on a hunt, but this was weirder than any other hunt I've been on since joining the boys. I've been hunting with them for a few months now, obviously, they wouldn't let me do much, I was still 'training' to put it like dean says. Pfft, whatever, I was pretty good at hunting. Dean still hasn't made a move, I mean we got over everything that happened in the past, we have an understanding, I thought he would at least make a move, but no. And he still flirts with women at bars; I don't know what's going on. But back to this hunt, there was this demonic virus and Sam was immune to it. Weird, I know. There is something going on, I know that but I don't know what it is.

I leaned my head against the window, intending to rest, but I noticed the boy's didn't exactly look happy. Sam was shouting, an angry look placed upon his normally, calm face. Dean was talking, who looked upset and confused. I wound down my window, and heard Sam shouting. 'How could you keep this from me, Dean?' I quickly wound it back down. I panicked, I hated them fighting, and this looked serious. I was going to get out and try and stop them but then I noticed they were coming back. I turned around so they wouldn't think I was looking.

They got back into the car and I heard Dean start the engine. We took of onto the road. I glanced up to look at the brothers. Sam was paying to much attention to his hands, and Dean was gripping the steering wheel so hard, it could break.

I hated silence, so I said the first thing that came into my head. 'Uh, are we going to a motel?'

Dean looked into his mirror, 'Oh, no. We're just going to drive around the country.'

'Sorry, I was just asking.' I said. Gee what was his problem?

Dean sighed. 'Sorry, yes we are going to a motel.'

I didn't answer only nodded and put my head back down to rest. I'm not happy with Dean's behaviour to me lately; he acts like an arrogant bastard. That might be harsh, but it's true. And im not going to put up with his crap much longer. I drifted of to sleep, knowing Dean or Sam would wake me when we got to the motel.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, we were still driving. But as soon as I thought that, the car pulled over. I looked around and noticed we were at a motel. Dean sighed then opened his door, Sam doing the same, me following. Dean went around to the boot and grabbed his bag, along with mine, while Sam grabbed his own.

I rushed over to Dean. 'Here, I'll grab it,' I said, taking my bag from him.

'Thanks, Kelse.' He replied. He headed of to book us a room, Sam and I tagging behind.

We reached the reception Desk, a lady looked over to us from her magazine, and she gave us a large smile. 'What can I do for you?' she asked.

'A room for 3 Please, 3 single beds.' Dean told her.

'Let me just check,' she typed something away on a computer, then frowned. 'I'm sorry,' she said looking up. 'We have been quite busy, we actually only have 2 rooms left. They each only have 2 double beds. You might have noticed we aren't a very big motel.'

Dean sighed, drumming his fingers on the table.

Sam stepped in. 'That's fine, we'll take one.'

The lady smiled. 'Great!' She typed away on the computer. Then turned around and handed us a key. 'Room 3, up the hall, to your right. Enjoy your stay.'

'Thanks.' Sam said, smiling politely. I took the lead and headed up the hall; I turned and noticed our room. 'Here it is guys.'

Sam and Dean came up behind me, Sam pushing in front seeing as he had the key. He unlocked it and pushed open the door. We walked in and placed are bags on the floor.

'Well, I hope you guys don't mind sharing a bed!' I said, trying to make a joke.

'Im not sharing with him.' Sam shouted angrily. Dean just glared.

'Hey, I was kidding, of course I'm sharing with Dean. Just trying to make a joke.'

'Sorry Kelsi.' Sam apologised.

I nodded. But enough was enough. 'Okay, spill guys. What did you two argue about?'

Sam just gave a nervous smile and walked of into another room, which I guess, was the bathroom. I turned to Dean, who was still glaring.

'Uhh, Dean, you can stop glaring.' I told him.

This just earned me another glare. 'I'm going to bed.' He said to me. 'It's late.'

He stripped his Shirt and Jeans off, leaving him in his black boxers. He turned the lights of and got into bed. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. That fight must have been serious. Sam came out, in a shirt and boxers, heading over to his bed. 'Kelsi,' he said looking over to me. 'Close your mouth.' He smiled at me.

'Oh,' I hadn't realised I was still gaping at Deans behaviour. 'I guess we're all going to bed.'

'Yep, night Kelsi.' Sam said getting into bed, and turning his lamp off. Leaving me in darkness. I quickly stripped down to my undies and singlet; I went to my bag and rummaged around to find my nighttime jumper. It was hard, seeing as I was in darkness, but I managed to find it and slipped it on. I couldn't be bothered going to the bathroom, so I went to my bed, and hopped in. Feeling Deans body next to mine, I figured he wasn't awake. So I didn't say goodnight, I drifted off right away; it had been a long day.

* * *

I woke up with a start, I could hear someone opening the door, I was a light sleeper, more so than Dean. I panicked, but jumped out of bed and walked to the door. I looked out and saw Sam walking, dressed, with his bag, heading over to a random car. I saw him break into it, and get in. 'Sam!' I shouted out to him. He looked up at me.

'Shit,' I heard him mutter, as I was now nearing him.

'What are you doing, stealing a car at midnight?'

'Dean will know.' He said and reversed.

'No, Sam, wait! You can't leave us! What are you doing?' I screamed at him. He took off onto the road. I ran back inside and started shaking Dean. I then turned the light on.

He groaned and opened his eyes. 'Kelsi?' He asked, in his husky voice. 'What are you-?'

'Sam left.' I cut off him quickly. 'He just took off in a car! I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He said you will know why he took off!

Dean sat up like a rocket. He ran his hands through his hair, and looked back to me. 'This isn't good.' He muttered.

**Like it so far? If you haven't figured this takes place at the end of croatoan, start of hunted area. Please, please, please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

'What are we going to do?' Kelsi asked Dean, standing next to the bed he was sitting on.

'I don't know. I could call Ellen?'

'Ellen? You mean, with Jo?' Kelsi asked, her voice changing from a worried tone to a strangely polite tone.

'Yeah.' Dean said slowly.

'Oh. Well, I guess we could do that.' Kelsi said.

'Why you acting like this? Don't you like Jo or something?' Dean asked, standing up and going to his bag, he pulled out a shirt and put it on.

'Oh, no, I like her, she's nice!' Kelsi lied.

'Nice? Eh, she's alright.' Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. 'But why are we talking about this? Sam is missing! Get dressed, we're gonna drive around, then if we find nothing, I'm calling Ellen.' Dean told Kelsi, walking out into the car, leaving Kelsi to get dressed.

* * *

'Told you we wouldn't find anything.' Kelsi said. They had been driving for hours, and no sign of Sam. 

'Fine.' Dean agreed. 'I'm calling Ellen.' Dean pulled out his phone and dialled the roadhouse. Kelsi sat next to him. She tried to make out what their conversation was, but couldn't. Dean hang up the phone about 2 minutes later, and focused back on driving.

'Um, what did she say?' Kelsi asked.

Dean looked at her as if just realising she was there. 'Oh, uh, Sam knows where all the other special kids, or whatever are. He will come back eventually… Now, .let's just go back…'

* * *

By now, it was morning, Kelsi and Dean pulled up outside the motel. Dean was going to park when he saw Sam in the window. 'Kelsi! Look, it's Sam.' 

They both looked over and saw Sam in the window. Then he stepped away and they saw a woman with him. 'Oh, Sam, you sly dog!' Dean smirked.

Kelsi sighed. 'Just because a girl is with him, it doesn't mean anything.

'Oh, sure it doesn't. You know, we could be sly too?' Dean said leaning over to her.

'Um, no we couldn't!' Kelsi told him, leaning away.

'Aww, come on! I know you like me, I like you. What's the problem?' Dean asked.

'Everything. You haven't made a move for the whole time I've been with you on the road, now suddenly you wanna hook up? No Dean. 'Kelsi scolded.

'Fine. But ill make you change your mind.' Dean smirked.

'Oh, I'm sure you will.' She said sarcasticly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'It was sarcasm, Dean.' Kelsi said with no expression. 'Gosh, you aren't the smartest cookie are you?'

'I'll let that slide.' He said. But just then, someone fired a gun into the motel Sam was out; Dean jumped out of the car and ran to tackle the person. Kelsi jumped out after him and stood to watch. She heard Dean screaming at him, then the guy punched him, she couldn't see his face though. Kelsi screamed when dean received a sharp blow, which knocked him out. The guy heard this and turned around pushing dean away. She then recognised him from the vampires. 'Gordon?' she asked. He smiled and knocked her out with the gun.

* * *

Kelsi slowly started to awake. She opened her eyes, and realised she was tied to a chair. She lifted her head and looked around. She saw Gordon standing over Dean, who was also tied to a chair, but his mouth was also tied, unlike hers 

'Son of a bitch, get me out of this!' She screamed. Both men looked over to her.

Dean mumbled something she couldn't make out, but she guessed he was saying something along the lines of 'thank god you're okay.'

'What is this, what's going on?' Kelsi asked. Gordon smiled and approached Kelsi.

'Well, I'm sure you know the whole Sam is a physic story. Well as I've told Dean here, I need to kill off all of them. Because otherwise, they're gonna kill us!

'What, Sam? A Killer' Kelsi laughed out loud. 'He doesn't kill anything, or anyone innocent!'

'You may think that now. But, anyway, as I've told Dean, Sam is going to walk through those doors, then guess what? Dean you can tell her.' Gordon said.

Dean just stared at him.

Gordon smiled. 'Sam is going to get blown up.'

'What? No! Sam! Sam!' Kelsi screamed out, rocking the chair. Gordon put his hand on her shoulder to hold her still. 'Shutup!' She did.

It was silent, until they heard a door creak. Dean started mumbling again, and Kelsi was about to scream, but Gordon put something around her mouth.

'Here he comes.' Then a bomb went off behind them. Dean cried out, and Kelsi started sobbing. Then, another went off. Dean mumbled again, while Gordon crept out back. Kelsi looked over to Dean. Dean tried to re assure her with his eyes. They heard fighting in the background, dean looked hopeful, and then Sam walked in. Beaten up a little, but alive. He ran over to Dean and un tied him. Dean stood up and gave Sam the once over, then started to run over to Gordon. 'Don't worry, Dean. Gordon is taken care of.' Dean nodded and raced over to Kelsi, untying her. 'You okay?' He asked.

She nodded. 'I'm fine, my face is a little sore though.' Dean nodded and picked her up. 'Um, I said my face, not my feet.' Kelsi said.

'I know, not going to take any chances though,' Dean said carrying her out, Sam following. They headed out of the building in silence. But gunshots broke it; they looked behind them to see Gordon coming after them like a madman with a gun. They started running, Dean put kelsi down and she ran with them. They hid over a bush, and police cars pulled up around Gordon, arresting him. Dean and Kelsi looked over to Sam. 'Nice plan!' Sam smirked at them.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, sooo sorry for the wait. I had major writers block, and I was busy. But, with writers block gone, and my schoolwork out of the way, I'm going to be working on this story again. And I'll be updating regularly. Thanks to all my reviewers, and also to LisaLocke, because you sent a review recently and it reminded me to update, thanks for that. And it has been ages since i have seen 'hunted', so the events i included may not have been exactly right, sorry about that.**


End file.
